Kitchen Questline
Goal Pre-requisites & Notes: * The goal to build a Kitchen appears after the King's Keep/Queen's Court has been built. The Kitchen is available once you get to Level 10. * Build a Kitchen - 7500 Coins, 4 Simple Glue, 6 Stone Blocks, 6 Wooden Beams. * Some special recipes may appear on the Kitchen menu during some goals; then disappear when goals are complete. * Apple Pie, Lemonade and Orange Cobbler recipes are locked until you have collected the fruit. The quests will be skipped until then. * You may receive fruit or a tree when collecting from an Adventure, Sir Pigglesworth or the Magic Garden or the Baron's Tent, or purchase the Fruit Trees at the Market for Gems: ** Apple Tree 90 Gems ** Lemon Tree 60 Gems ** Orange Tree 30 Gems 1: Ivy The Cook? / The Kitchen * Mix a batch of Flour 0/1 MIX (skip 5 Gems) | Kitchen, 30 minutes - 5 Wheat Rewards: 1000 Coins, 4 xp 2: Follow The Recipe * Make Bread 0/1 MAKE (skip 6 Gems) | Kitchen, 2 hours - 2 Flour, 2 water, 6 Milk * Make Grits 0/1 MAKE (skip 6 Gems) | Kitchen, 30 minutes - 4 Corn, 2 water, 4 Bacon Rewards: 1000 Coins, 4 xp 3: A Simple Feast * Prepare a Simple Feast 0/1 COOK (skip 25 Gems) | Kitchen, 1 hour - 2 Grits, 2 Bread, 8 Fish Rewards: 1500 Coins, 5 xp 4: Hearty Meals * Cook some Breaded Fish 0/1 COOK (skip 15 Gems) | Kitchen, 1 hour - 10 Fish, 2 Bread * Cook some Hearty Stew 0/1 COOK (skip 15 Gems) | Kitchen, 2 hours - 8 Carrots, 8 Roast Chickens, 4 water Rewards: 1000 Coins, 5 xp 5: A Non-Skunk Option * Make some Noodles 0/1 MAKE (skip 15 Gems) | Kitchen, 30 minutes - 2 Flour, 3 water, 12 Eggs * Use the noodles to make Pasta 0/1 MAKE (skip 15 Gems) | Kitchen, 1 hour - 1 Noodles, 8 Tomatoes, 12 Mushrooms Rewards: 1300 Coins, 6 xp 6: The Hearty Feast * Prepare a Hearty Feast 0/1 COOK (skip 20 Gems) | Kitchen, 2 hours - 1 Hearty Stew, 1 Pasta, 1 Breaded Fish Rewards: 500 Coins, 1 xp 7: Hot Peppers For Ivy * Give 30 Hot Pepper to Ivy 0/30 GIVE (skip 30 Gems) Hot Peppers For Ivy Rewards: 1200 Coins, 6 xp 8: Ivy's Hot Sauce * Give Ivy 30 Rat Tails 0/30 GIVE (skip 60 Gems) Rewards: 1150 Coins, 8 xp Note: this goal triggers at level 17 after collecting a hot pepper. If you find the Hot Sauce is still locked, wait for the goal that asks for Hot Sauce and then collect another hot pepper (which you can have ready waiting to collect). It should then unlock. 9: (Skunkless) Apple Pies * Bake 2 Apple Pies 0/2 BAKE (skip 80 Gems) | Kitchen, 1 hour - 10 Apples, 2 Sugar, 1 Flour Rewards: 2 Gems, 5 xp 10: Ice-Cold Lemonade * Make 2 pitchers of Lemonade 0/2 MAKE (skip 80 Gems) | Kitchen, 30 minutes - 10 Oranges, 2 Sugar, 2 water * Give 1 pitcher of Lemonade to Old Thomas to cool him off 0/1 GIVE (skip 40 Gems) Rewards: 2 Gems, 5 xp 11: Ambitious Oranges * Bake 2 Orange Cobblers 0/2 BAKE (skip 80 Gems) | Kitchen, 2 hours - 10 Oranges, 2 Sugar, 1 Flour Rewards: 2 Gems, 5 xp 12: Balanced Breakfast * Prepare a breakfast buffet for everyone 0/1 COOK (skip 80 Gems) | Kitchen, 2 hours - 20 Bacon, 20 Eggs, 10 Oranges Rewards: 2 Gems, 5 xp Note: recipe unlocked when Ambitious Oranges goal (above) completed (This overlaps with the Cocoa Crop Quests) 13. Natural Chocolate * Make 5 Chocolate 0/5 Kitchen - 5 Cocoa Beans each, 30 minutes Rewards: 1400 Coins, 9 xp Congratulations: Ivy: Urgh...I ate too much?}} 14. Bake Me A Cake * Make 2 Chocolate Cakes 0/2 | Kitchen - each 2 Flour, 2 Chocolate, 2 Sugar, 2 hours * Make 2 Ice Creams 0/2 | Kitchen - each is 10 Milk, 2 Sugar, 5 Eggs, 1 hour Rewards: 1600 Coins, 10 xp Note: unlocks Royal Sundae Category:Questlines Category:Kitchen Questline